Benutzer Diskussion:Der verbannte/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht =Beiträge= Vorschau Hallo Der verbannte, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 18:42, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Is gut aber ich habe in letzter zeit kaum was gemacht hab mehr gelesen und soo also überprüf doch mal bitte die namen vieleicht war es nur ne verwechslung mh(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 25. Okt. 2009, 19:54:06) ::Es geht um die Änderungen an deiner Benutzerseite 6 Stück in grade mal zehn Minuten. ::Achja, Diskussionen werden immer da weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen werden und Diskussionsbeiträge sollte immer mit ~~~~ unterschrieben werden. Pandora Diskussion 19:12, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Aber es ist doch meine seite oder außerdem hatte ich gestern ein par gute ideen tschuldigung aber sonst werd ich ja nie fertig ich hab nur gestern mir die Hauptseite aufgebaut ab jetzt nehm ich nur noch große enderungen (also viel zusammen) vor aber wieso sieht man das ich MEINE Seite verändere hat doch eh niemanden zu interessieren :::bevor ich es vergess kannst du mir mal nen link geben an dem mit soner vorlage für ne benutzer seite(einfache)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 26. Okt. 2009, 10:06:20) :::Wenn du dir den Text oben durchgelesen hättest, würdest du verstehen, warum es stört. Da jeder seine Benutzerseite selbst gestaltet, gibts da keine Vorlage für. Pandora Diskussion 11:55, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::O.K. ich pass jetzt besser auf (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 27. Okt. 2009, 10:01:02) :::::Und bitte das signieren (mit ~~~~)nicht vergessen. Pandora Diskussion 18:05, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Bilder hochladen Hallo Der verbannte, wenn du Bilder hochlädst, achte bitte darauf, dass du die Hochladen-Vorlage richtig ausfüllst. Das heißt, dass du eine Lizenz für das Bild angeben musst (bei den meisten Bildern von ''Star-Wars''-Quellen ist das ), unbedingt die Quelle (nur Offizielle Quellen), von der du das Bild hast, und wenn möglich passende Kategorien. Bei den Kategorien ist es anfangs kein Drama, wenn du keine passenden findest – da können andere Benutzer relativ leicht aushelfen. Du findest sie aber auch ab der Kategorie:Bilder aufwärts (insbesondere Bilder aus dem Star Wars Universum). Meine Bemerkung bezieht sich konkret auf Bild:Pkdroid.jpg. Wenn du die Angaben möglichst schnell nachtragen könntest, brauchst du dir weniger Sorgen zu machen, dass das Bild gelöscht werden müsste. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:06, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Hey andro danke für den hinweis aber ich weiß nich genau aus welcher Quelle es richtig stammt ich hab es von ner foren seite und die liecens K.P. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:18, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET)) ::Man sollte nur dann ein Bild hochladen, wenn man sicher weiß, dass es aus der angegebenen Quelle stammt. Du solltest keine Bilder hochladen, die du in Foren, auf Fan-Seiten, etc. gefunden hast und du selber nicht weißt, aus welcher Quelle sie stammen. Wenn du das zukünftig beachtest, wirst du auch keine Probleme haben. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:30, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::O.K. Darf ich das bild denn drinne lassen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:45, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET)) ::::Es musste leider aus den genannten Gründen gelöscht werden, aber mach dir nichts draus. Und denke bitte daran, deine Diskussionsbeiträge immer mit den vier Tilden (~~~~) oder durch oben die Schaltfläche „''Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel''“ zu unterschreiben. – Andro Disku 20:04, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Rechtschreibung Also ich würde dich jetzt mal (nett) bitten, mehr auf deine Rechtschreibung zu achten. Es ist nicht sehr schön und ich denke, dass dann jeder noch besser verstehen kann, was du meinst. Außerdem solltest du ja in einem Artikel auch keine Fehler einbauen, also kannst du dich jedes Mal, wenn du etwas schreibst, darum bemühen, möglichst keinen Fehler zu machen. Viele Grüße: Anoon Bondara 21:55, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :: Ist O.K. mache ich Danke ::Tschuldigung Unterschrift Der verbannte 16:50, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) Jesse Harlin Hallo der Verbannte! Ich hab gesehen, dass du Jesse Harlin schreiben willst sowie deine Zusammenfassung "Jesse Harlin wer wass Weiß bitte rein schreiben". Wenn du jedoch nicht mehr über ihn weißt, dann nimm das UC bitte wieder raus. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:08, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :O.K.wusst ich nich mache jetzt Der verbannte 17:12, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Leute Hilfe hi an alle ich brauche hilfe denn ich brauche einen kostenlosen kundenservice von lucas arts bitte hilfe ich schon so vieles versucht Der verbannte 18:08, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich glaube wenn du das so sagst ist das wenig hilfreich... Pandora Diskussion 18:44, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Diskussionen Hallo Der verbannte, bitte lösche keine Inhalte (ausser offensichtlichen Spam) von der Diskussionsseite. Pandora Diskussion 18:44, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Pando ich wollte meine begrüssung einfach rausnehmen denn alle anderen haben dass ja auch oder wilst du mir sagen dass nur ich als einziger dass bekommen habe --Der verbannte 13:56, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ab einer Grösse von 32KB darf man ein Archiv anlegen. Das Entfernen von Diskussionsbeiträgen ist nicht gestattet. Pandora Diskussion 21:51, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ja O.K. aber ich seh dass nicht als Diskusionsbeitrag ich seh dass als begrüssung oder sellst du dort eine frage oder eine kritik? P.S. bitte stell nicht mehr Die Begrüssung reinDer verbannte 19:24, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) Aktualisierung der Vorlage:UserHeader Hallo Der verbannte, nach drei Wochen und sehr vielen Verbesserungsvorschlägen gibt es nun eine neue Version der Vorlage:UserHeader, die es ermöglicht, eigene Header für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen, ohne ein Bild hochladen zu müssen. Mit der neuen Version gibt es einige neue Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, z.B. kann man jetzt den grauen Text im Hintergrund (Jedipedia) beliebig ändern und man kann den Header neben zentriert auch links- oder rechtsbündig ausrichten. Leider wurden so aber die Vorlageneinbindungen, die mit der alten Version erstellt wurden, nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Ich habe daher auf deiner Benutzerseite den Header an das neue Format angepasst und hoffe, dass du mit dieser Änderung einverstanden bist. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vorlage ändern und z.B. den grauen Text im Hintergrund von Jedipedia zu deinem Benutzernamen ändern. Selbstverständlich kann die Vorlage noch weiter verbessert werden, und wenn du Vorschläge für neue Funktionen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, 02:18, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke hatte mich schon gewundert das der header nicht richtig angezeit wurde Der verbannte 18:10, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Spiele-Hilfe Wir sind kein Spieleforum, sondern ne Enzyklopädie JP:WJNI. Wenn du Leuten in solchen Sachen helfen willst, meld dich bei Spieleforen an, aber nicht hier! Die Benutzerdiskussion ist nicht dafür da, einen netten kleinen Plausch zu führen, sondern um mit dem Benutzer aufgrund der Artikel in Kontakt zu treten! Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:48, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ist ja schon gut ich nehms wieder raus war nur gut gemeint Der verbannte 17:50, 13. Feb. 2010 (CET) Änderungen der Machtfähigkeiten Deine Änderungen der Machtfähigkeiten wurden rückgängig gemacht, da es gestern, heute und - vor allem - morgen auch noch Machfähigkeiten sein werden. Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:34, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :is ok ich dachte nur weil es heißt das in der jedipedia alles in der vergangenheit geschrieben wird müssten die machtfähigkeiten auch dementsprechend geschrieben sein aber is ok ich lass es bleiben möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:37, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Es wird nicht alles in der Vergangenheit geschrieben. Personen bzw. Individuen müssen im Perfekt geschrieben werden, der Rest im Präsens, weils immer so sein wird (wie ich schon sagte: gestern, nheute und morgen). Bitte beachte, deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ zu unterzeichnen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:39, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::ok ja stimmt ich bin heute nicht mehr ganz bei der sache möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:41, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Personen sind im Präteritum, also zwangsweise auch manchmal im Plusquamperfekt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Caedus']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:43, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Begrüssungen Hallo Der verbannte, es ist schön, dass du neue Benutzer begrüssen willst, aber Begrüssungen gibt es erst, wenn der Benutzer auch etwas gemacht hat. Sprich, sobald der Benutzer eine Seite ändert oder ein Bild hochlädt wird er begrüsst, davor nicht. Wenn du Benutzer begrüsst, benutze doch bitte die Vorlage:Gruß. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:13, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Danke Pandora das du mir dass sagst ich wußte nicht das man die erst begrüßt wenn die was machen aber ich hab die oben genannte vorlage genutzt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:44, 5. Mär. 2010 (CET) Soziale Kompetenz Hi Der verbannte. Vielen Dank - ich hoffe übrigens, dass du das jetzt nicht als schleimen oder so siehst- dass du mich unterstüzt hast und nicht wie andere einseitig auf mich rumgehackt hast. ich bin eben ein freidenker und kein Duckmäuser, nur weil eienr 2 Jahre länger dabei ist als ich. Deshalb möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken :Est einmal sehe das nicht als schleimen sondern als Danke (so wie es gemeint war) 2. fand ich einige fragen von dir berechtigt und habe dich deshalb unterstützt 3. nur weil einer 2-3 Jahre mehr auf dem buckel hat heißt das nicht das er auch besser istoder er sich für was besseres halten DARF 4. Du darfst dich gerne an mich wenden wenn du eine seite nicht findest oder wozu nicht wirklich ein Admin erforderlich ist 5. DANKE für meine ersten Kekse Mampf Mampf schmcken lecker (Hab mir gerade wirklich 2 Gegönnt(^^) ) möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:20, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) Signatur Hallo Der verbannte, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:57, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :mal vom offensichtlichen abgesehen. Wo hast du ne Dissku enddekt, die ich nicht unterschrieben habe? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:59, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::KA, aber ich hab sie entdeckt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:44, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Dann begründe sonst ist der Beitrag weg möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:42, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nicht so impertinent, Diskubeiträge werden nie gelöscht, wenn sie nicht offensichtlicher Spam sind. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:44, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::meinetwegen aber ich seh das als Spam wenn du mir nicht sagen kannst wo ich nicht unterschrieben habe möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:46, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Du scheinst nicht zu wissen was Spam ist. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:50, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Nur mal nebenbei... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:51, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Nahdar, das ist mir jetzt zu blöd. Entweder du sagst mir jetzt wo ich nicht unterschrieben habe, dann bleibt es stehen oder ich lösche es. Du hast bis Morgen Mittag zeit mir mindestens 7 Beispiele zu nennen. Denn bei 2-3 kann man es unter ausversehen abstempeln. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:55, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Du legst hier nicht die Regeln rein, mein Freund. Und vor allem setzt du kein Ultimatum fest. Ich habe dir das Beispiel genannt, weshalb ich dir die Vorlage reingesetzt habe, und das aus gutem Grund. Außerdem werden Diskussionen nicht gelöscht, nur wenn sie Spam sind. Und wenn du meinst, so eine Vorlage sei Spam, dann lass dir sagen, du irrst dich gewaltig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:28, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Übertreibt ihr nicht gerade? es geht nur darum, dass du, verbannter, drauf hingewiesen wirst, zu signieren. Mir ist es auch aufgefallen, dass du das vergisst, oft (eig meistens) aber auch nachträgst. Ihr macht hier gerade aus einem Regentropfen nen Hurricane... Man kanns auch übertreiben. 'Kit' Diskussion 19:30, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Nahdar, nicht die Vorlage ist Spam. Sondern der Grund aus dem sie gesetzt wurde. Das ich das einemal die unterschrift vergessen habe stimmt, aber das rechtfertigt nicht das ich wegen eine vergesslichkeit, denn mehr war das nicht, ermahnt werde. Die 1. Ermahnung, ganz oben, ist gerechfertigt gewesen, DAMALS, aber jetzt war das nicht Ordnungsgemäß und nun bitte ENDE DER DISSKUSSION. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:02, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Datei:Starwars-0063.gif Hast du das auch sicher selbstgemacht? Ich habe es nämlich hier gefunden. Juno 10:04, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :ich habs auf ner Forum seite Gefunden dort wurde es zum Öffentlichen preisgegeben möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:00, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Selbst wenn nicht, ist das eigentlich egal. Das Bild hat keine Schöpfungshöhe und ist damit ohnehin PD. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:05, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Aber dennoch darf man sich dann nicht selbst als Autor/Urheber angeben, das ist einfach falsch. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:11, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::soll ich dann das Internet Pseudonym angeben? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:21, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wie gesagt: Das Bild ist PD, isoweit ist der Urheber unerheblich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:34, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Gut dann wie gehabt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:35, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) rückgemachte Änderungen rückgängig machen Hi. Wenn andere Benutzer der Ansicht sind, dass deine Änderung falsch ist und sie sie rückgängig machen, dann solltest du sie nicht wieder rückgängig machen - gerade, wenn diese Benutzer Admins sind, die haben die meiste Erfahrung. Mit Begründung ist gemeint, dass du sagen sollst, wo du noch andere Infos über das Ding her bekommen könntest. Die Beispiele, di du genannt hast, bekamen die Stub-Vorlage, als die Regelung noch anders war. Eigentlich ist die Regelung auch, dass stubs einen LA bekommen und keinen Stub, lediglich die Artikel, die schon lange dabei sind und sich dann als stubs rausstellen, sollten diese Vorlage bekommen. 'Kit' Diskussion 14:53, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Mag ja sein aber ich hab nunmal keine Idee welche Quellen das sein könnten aber trotzdem ist es ein Stub. Wo steht die Regel eigentlich? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:56, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das wurde schon lange so gemacht. Wenn du die Quelle nicht weißt, woher weißte dann, dass es ein Stub ist? 'Kit' Diskussion 14:58, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::weil da nur 5-6 Sätze stehen (achte Bitte drauf das |} unter deine Beiträge zu setzen) möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:01, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Stubs sind Artikel, zu denen es mehr Informationen aus anderen oder der aktuellen Quelle gibt. Ein Artikel der nur ein paar Zeilen lang ist, ist nicht automatisch ein stub. Wenns nicht mehr gibt, dann gibts eben nicht mehr. Und solange du keine anderen Quellen hast ist es kein stub. 'Yoga Diskussion 15:06, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ok so wußte ich das noch nicht möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:07, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das ist noch lange keine Begründung, dass das ein stub sein soll. Wenn es nicht mehr zu dieser Sache gibt, dann kann man auch nicht mehr reinschreiben. Das hier sind auch keine Stubs: Lord Ravager, Kanzer-Exilanten, Tal von Golg, Korman Lao, Tauranni-Kodex, Mondbaum & Gunninga-Kluft. Und die bestehen auch nur aus 2-4 Sätzen. '''Kit Diskussion 15:08, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Löschantrag bei The Battle of Endor Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du hier der Artikelinhalt prakitsch entfernt und einen LA gestellt hast? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:49, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Er hat auf einen Versionslink geklickt (aus dem Chat) und das nicht bemerkt, das er eine alte Version vor sich hat. Pandora Diskussion 12:52, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ah, trozdem erhällt man da ja eigentlich eine Warnung beim Edit-Fenster, wenn man in einer alten Version ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:53, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Genau, die bestand allerdings bisher nur aus einem einfachen, fetten Text. Deshalb hab ich das gestern durch eine auffällige Box ersetzt. Pandora Diskussion 13:42, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::erstmal Danke Pando das du dass geklärt hast für mich und 2. entschuldigung kommt nicht wieder vor. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:37, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Modliste Hi, ich hab´ was in deine Modliste geschrieben und den Kopfteil etwas umgeschrieben. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden. Grüße von Juno 06:39, 30. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Modlisten haben im Artikelnamensraum nichts zu suchen, auch keine Links! Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:34, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Die von Juno hab ich auch entfernt, die hatte wohl keiner bemerkt. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:36, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::dann aber auch Juno raus das ist nichts anderes möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:37, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil... hatte ich dir das nicht gerade geschrieben? Übrigens habe ich eben mal ein paar kleine Fehler-Korrekturen an deiner Modliste vorgenommen, hoffe es stört dich nicht weiter. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:40, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::in meiner Modliste kann jeder mitarbeiten und das hat sich überschnitten ok möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:41, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Dein hochgeladenes Bild Du scheinst nicht ganz zu verstehen, worauf ich hinaus will. Das Problem ist nämlich nicht irgendein Tippfehler, sondern dass du keine anständige Quelle angegeben hast, die Kategorien vernachlässigt hast und die Lizenz stimmt doch nie und nimmer. Daher würde ich dich bitten, hier nachzubessern. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:23, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Was passt denn an der Quelle nicht? Das mit der Lizenz ist allerdings eindeutig Müll gewesen. Und ich weiss auch nicht, was das Bild genau an dieser Stelle macht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:02, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::gut ok was die Lizens angeht kenne ich mich nicht so aus aber die Kategorien waren richtig und die Quelle stimmte auch möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:24, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Naja, ich dachte, es wäre besser, die Quelle ein wenig zu spezifizieren, weil ich zumindest jetzt nicht genau wusste, woher das Bild stammt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:35, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::In dem Spiel ist eine Bildergallerie enthalten. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:44, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) Republic Commando Moin, ich hab unseren Quellcode jetzt auf Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic/UC kopiert. Am besten bearbeiten wir den Artikel da weiter und kopieren irgendwann den ganzen Artikel rüber. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 00:02, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :ok thx für die Nachricht. bin grad in der Schule werd aber dran Arbeiten wenn ich wieder da heim bin. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:24, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Tach, wollt njr mal fragen, ob du vielleicht schon einmal an der Story arbeiten willst. Hab das Layout jetzt soweit fertig. Die Abschnitte über die Spielmodi konnte man eigentlich komplett übernehmen, werde aber nochmals korrekturlesen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 20:16, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::jo ich setz mich jetzt ran. sorry für das inaktivität sein ^^ möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:22, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Kein Problem Mr.Exilant. Lg, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR''']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 20:23, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST)